Dark Promises
by Harrygayforslytherins
Summary: Marcus Flint comes out of nowhere and Harry’s life changes forever in the way he least expected. Bdsm, Explicit.
1. A taste or darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did do you think I would even be writing? No I'd be on a beach and have my own pool.

Pairings: Marcus Flint/ Harry Potter (MF/HP)

Warnings: Explicit, Sex scenes, Bdsm and Bad language.

I HAVE WARNED YOU SO IF YOU STILL READ IT DONT BLAME ME IF YOU READ IT AND HATE.

 **A taste of darkness**

I struggled to escape dozens of crazed fans, all screaming over Gryffindors latest quidditch victory. I'd caught the snitch yet again against that blonde snob. It has been right by his head. I mean what an idiot.

Having a quick shower, i decided I should probably do my potions homework as much as that sucked it was due soon and snake will have my head if in don't do it. Not that it would make a difference in the detention I am sure to get. That greasy git hates me for no damn reason.

I grabbed a towel immediately drying off and using a useful charm Hermione taught me to dry my hair. I hastily got changed before walking back to my dormitory taking a detour to go to the kitchens and grab a treacle tart.

Abruptly, my whole body flew into a hidden alcove, slamming me roughly against the wall. I scrambled to stay upright and grasped on the nearest thing to me which happened to be a firm and warm body. Looking up and saw dark brown eyes so dark they looked black, gazing down at me as though he was consuming me with just a look. I shivered slightly and squirmed trying to get away from this dark and devouring temptation of something i knew I could never have.

"Stop moving," that gruff voice demanded my attention and I was helpless to stop its effects on me.

"Why should I? Your the one that grabbed me." I stared up at him with defiant eyes glowing a bright green.

"Fine then don't," he smirked down at me "but I won't be held to blame for the consequences."

I looked up at him - pausing for a second - before squirming deliberately as I looked up into hard eyes which quickly darkened with lust.

Flint growled low in his throat before slamming me hard against the wall and pulling my arms above my head and pulling them to the wall as it scraped my back leaving behind a pleasant burn.

"You just don't know when to stop do you? Well this'll be very fun for me but for you it will hurt," he brought his face closer to mine with a sadistic smirk " _a lot"._

I stopped breathing from his words afraid to even blink. I tried pulling away and finally ripping my arms out of his grasp but he held them firm. His eyes darkened even more when looking at my lithe figure trying to find escape that I knew was futile.

He leaned in close as his breath ghosted across my ear "your mine now and I don't plan on ever letting you go. I am going to use your body because it's now mine, just like you. Mine to fuck. Mine to hold. Mine to destroy. Mine to heal. Mine to hurt. And mine to kiss."

With that final declaration he lunged forwards and captured my mouth in a brutal kiss forcing my lips apart and plunging his tongue deep into my mouth.

He thrust his knee in between my legs creating a delicious friction before pressing it into me almost painfully leaving me unable to do anything but beg for more. I tried to move my body to get just another taste of that delicious friction but was pushed even harder into that wall which I thought wasn't even possible.

"If only everyone else could see you. Who would've guessed that the boy who lived was such a slut." Flint growled rubbing his knee against my clothed groin for a second before nipping on my earlobe and continuing.

"I bet your desperate for this. To be fucked and owned like a slave. Well I guess your going to find out exactly what that feels like, whore."

I whined and began twist in his arms unable to feel anything but animalistic pleasure from his words.

"Say it. Say your mine and no one else's," he growled and began biting my neck brutally almost tearing it.

"I'm yours. I'm your slave I'll do anything you ask I belong to you." Breathing heavily I barley got the words out and as soon as I said them I realised the consequences but it was too late.

"Good. So if anyone touches you first I'll hurt them and then you will get punished." I shivered slightly at his words not able to do anything anymore but nod desperately at his words.

Flint abruptly pulled away and with the lack of something holding me in place I sagged to the ground before looking up at him.

"You look so perfect there. At my feet like you should be. Now remember what I said or there will be consequences."

He melted into the shadows leaving me alone with my thoughts and a painfully hard reminder of what happened. As soon as I could stand I ran back to the dormitories and flung myself onto my bed.

I fell asleep dreaming of dark eyes and whispered promises.


	2. Slow seduction

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter there would be a restraining order against Ginny and Harry would be so gayyyyyyyy.

 **Slow seduction**

A strong, firm body pinned me to the bed as I weighed beneath it. I arched my back and pressed as hard as I could into the controlling presence that consumed my every thought.

My lips were quickly captured in a bruising kiss and I moaned into his hot mouth. My shirt was ripped open, buttons flying everywhere as a mouth descended onto my body, biting and licking every available patch of skin.

"Your mine," a deep voice growled before going lower and lower before suddenly stopping. Breath ghosted across my skin making me beg for release.

I whine and plead for more but all I get is a dark chuckle and more sweet torture. Finally after what seems like hours his mouth started to move lower making me quiver in anticipation.

I sat bolt upright in my bed panting hard. My whole body was shaking. I tried to remember the dream and feel the touches ghosting across my skin.

I heard those two words over and over again. Your Mine. Making me want more.

I grasp my hard cock and start jerking off desperately needing release after being teased for what felt like hours.

I collapsed onto my bed and thought about what had just happened. Did I really just jerk off to the thought of _Flint_? I never thought I was gay.

I kissed Cho and I liked Ginny! So I can't be gay. I mean I didn't like kissing Cho and Ginny I see as more of a sister. Oh shit. What's Ron and Hermione gonna say.

And the papers I can imagine the headline already _"Boy who lived to take it up the arse."_ As if I need any more attention. No last night was probably just a dream yeah there's no way Marcus Flint actually would do that.

MFHPMFHPMFHPMFHPMFHPMFHP

"Harry mate, get up Herm will kill me if we miss breakfast again."

I groaned and slowly sat up blinking wearily.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get up. Wouldn't want you being in trouble with Hermione," I teased.

"Har har very funny now get your lazy arse out of bed I'm hungry."

"Ron your always hungry. It's a wonder Hermione sticks up with you."

"Hey."

"Sorry mate. Let's go we don't wanna be late or no food."

Ron ran ahead clearly desperate for food as usual leaving me to chuckle at his antics.

I entered the great hall seconds after Ron and immediately sat next to him watching the disgusting display of him trying to shove everything in the table into his mouth in record time.

"Ron would it hurt you to act a little more civil," Hermione asked throwing me a disparing look.

"Sorry Herm the food is just really good," Ron replied with a mouthful of eggs, toast, bacon, sausages and pancakes.

"Honestly Ronald at least swallow before opening your mouth." At this Ron ducked his head looking sheepish and a little more red than usual.

"Um Hermione I just wanna ask you a question. Since you always know everything as our generations smartest witch."

Hermione blushes lightly "of course Harry you don't need to compliment me I'll always answer any of your questions. But I'm not doing your homework."

"Well it's not a compliment if it's true. And I don't need you to do my homework it's just Ron that asks."

We both looked over at Ron but he seemed perfectly content shovelling even more food into his mouth clearly not even hearing us.

"Well I guess that's true. So what's the question you what to ask me?"

"Um well I was just wondering. Um how does the wizarding world look on um you know um gay relationships."

"Oh well they're much further ahead of the muggle world in that way. They are fully supportive it's not out of the ordinary at all. In fact I think Seamus and Dean are together."

"Oh ok cool I had no idea."

"Harry... are you gay?"

"Um maybe i don't know I'm just really confused."

"It's ok I'll help meet me in the library at our free period."

"Yeah sure."

With that Hermione rushes off clearly desperate to start researching something or another I just hoped it didn't involve me.

I got up to leave and felt eyes burning the back of my neck as I did so. I hurried to my dorm and grabbed the books I had forgotten before rushing back out wanting to spend a bit of time alone before going to class.


	3. Strawberry Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Harry Potter. There done. I've had a bad day. I'm tired and half dead.

 **Strawberry Sweet**

I flopped down on my bed after a long day. I'm so utterly exhausted I can barely move.

"Harry mate," Ron says loudly and right next to my head.

"I. Am. Tired. Fuck off."

"Geez mate I was just gonna ask if you could get some food cause I had to miss dinnner to research with Herm. She kept going on about how we have to study for the OWLs but it's only the start of the year."

"Ok fine I'll go," I slowly got up mumbling under my breath "but you need to ask her out soon or god help me I will-"

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm going."

I trudge through the corridor still half asleep but with the map in one hand and my invisibility cloak thrown haphazardlously over me.

I tickle the painting and walk into the kitchen. All the house elves stop immediately and stare at me, their ears flopping into place. I clear my throat and ask for Dobby.

"Great master Harry was calling for Dobby himself. Dobby is honoured, what can he do for the powerful Harry Potter." The elf was crying and his ears flopping violently.

"Um do you think I could maybe get some snacks for my friend and a bowl of strawberries for me. Thanks Dobby."

"Master Harry is so kind to Dobby. Dobby will be getting him everything right away." The pooor elf said almost sobbing.

I stood there, uncomfortable as the eccentric elf ran off to get what I had asked for. He appeared a moment later, armed with a plethora of snacks. So many that he looked slightly crushed under the weight.

"Thanks Dobby. I owe you one." I took the snacks off him and rushed away before the elf could start crying again.

As I slipped out from behind the painting, I felt a set of eyes burn me with their intensity.

I spin around, searching fruitlessly for my silent watcher. I shrug my shoulders and keep walking, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched.

I grab a handful of strawberries and bite into one. I moan at the flavour, it's just so good. It's also kinda juicy and as I take a bite of another one, some of the juice runs down my lips all the way to my chin.

I grab bother handful and and the juice runs down my fingertips. Leading me to lick and suck my fingers, trying to stop them from being too sticky.

I hear a throat clear to my left and spin around, trying desperately not to drop all the snacks. I see Flint staring at me unblinkingly and take a step back, putting space between us and trying desperately to forget what happened last night.

"What are you doing out past curfew," Flint asked before raising one eyebrow at the food I was carrying. "and with a lot of food?"

"I could ask you the same question Flint." I spat out, glaring holes at him.

"I'm a prefect _Harry_ and so it's my duty to _punish_ and bad students who are out past curfew," Flint practically purred, his voice oozed confidence and sex.

"I just went out to get some snacks so I'll be going now." I turn to leave but an arm grabs me before spinning me around.

"No Harry, it's not that easy. You see you broke a rule and so you need to be punished. However, I guess I could be _persuaded_ to forget." He said, leering at me.

"Fuck your Flint." I spit out and once again try to leave.

As I take a step away I'm spun around and pressed against a hard body. One hand is in the small of my back, preventing me from escaping and the other holds my hair in a painful grasp.

"Now, now. I was going to let you off easy _slut_ and this is how you repay me? I think not." Flint whispers darkly into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

He slowly dips his head and captures my lips in a passionate and bruising kiss that leaves me breathless and begging for more. He bites my bottom lip before finally releasing my, now swollen, lips.

"Mm you taste of strawberries. Maybe you can be my strawberry whore. How does that sound?" He chuckles darkly at my breathless moan of an answer.

He nips at my earlobe before yanking my head to the side and back with his hand, forcing tears to my eyes at the suddenness of the movement. He slowly lowers his mouth to my neck making me almost whine from the overflow of feelings I am experiencing.

Without warning he bites down hard, before sucking roughly on my skin. I could feel the bruise forming. Flint stepped back, staring at the bruise as if to admire it.

"You look good with my mark on you. You will not cover it up at all tomorrow or there will be punishment. I haven't yet had to hurt you pet but I will."

He slowly releases me from the cage that is his arms. I run away as fast as I can, never looking back, before finally arriving at my dorm room and flinging myself onto the bed.

I fell asleep once agin dreaming of _him._ This time of strawberries and bruises.


End file.
